dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Kings of Strife/Eternal
The Eternal Corps is a specialized group of Nolstuvainia Sestrum's army, established by Gin Taoris and lead by Tlerius Rin. There are initially nine members of the group, although their numbers fluctuate during the course of the story. They are distinguishable from the normal khaki-uniformed Shorican soldiers because they wear exclusive silver cloaks. List of Members First The first formation of the Eternal Corps revolves around the ideal of a small special ops squad. It has a total of eight members. Tlerius R.= *Name: Tlerius Rin *Gender: Male *Age: 40s *Race: Shorican *Weapon: *Appearance: Very tall and large. Has a square jaw with a black beard and unruly gray hair. As the Leader of the Corps, his silver cloak has a distinctive fur collar. *Personality: A very stalwart and determined man who fights for righteousness. *Bio: First Leader of the Eternal Corps. Originally a Shorican sailor, he loses most of his naval wealth after an Inusian weapon test destroys his boat 'accidentally'. He joins the Shorican military then, and becomes startled and jaded in seeing how the Shorican military coddles Inusian interests and doesn't guard its borders at all. When Vainia usurps the nation and claims her antagonism towards Inusia and her interests in bringing Shorica to power, he gladly joins her cause. :After meeting Vik and Jutenas in Chapter 36, he fights on Vainia's flagship in the Battle of Icarun (Chapter 38) and subsequently flees with her, along with Baron of War Tasshon el Divrus and fellow Eternal Corps members Azur and Hrevi. He is one of the survivors of the Feast of Men (Chapter 41), and defends the city within his position when Vainia's diminished entourage returns to Shorekeep and she goes into hiding. Two months pass, and when Vainia reappears, he stays behind to command the Eternal Corps as she leads a march against Inusia with most of her forces. :Rin leads the Corps in their pursuit of the Seventh Shorican Restoration faction and their subsequent return to Shorekeep after finding themselves led on a trap. During the operation to retake the center of the city, he is taken unawares at the infiltration of the city and the wide-scale massacre of refugees; he is then killed in action as the rest of the Corps momentarily flees the city. |-| Azur A.= *Name: Azur Atrai *Gender: Male *Age: Late 20s *Race: Native Norzavish *Weapon: *Appearance: Tall and dark-skinned with short white hair, Azur is an image of the typical Native Norzavish person. *Personality: Very up-front and aggressive. The only people he listens to when told to calm down are Lady Vainia and Leader Rin. Although he loves a fight, he has a good head on his shoulders, and is actually tactically sound when it comes to strategy, if a bit rash. *Bio: A Native Norzavish who spent his years on pirating ships since he was a child. After years of plundering and battling, he loses a lot of his crew in an Inusian government ambush for his group's constant plunder of coastal Inusian towns. Developing a hatred for Inusians because of this, he joins the Shorican navy, which is the next best thing to his own profession. The years in much less violent servitude are good for his temper, but when Vainia hosts her takeover and declares war on Inusia, he doesn't bat an eye in joining what he sees as his dream group. His strength and experience make him a shoe-in for the Eternal Corps. :After meeting Vik and Jutenas in Chapter 36, he fights on Vainia's flagship in the Battle of Icarun (Chapter 38) and subsequently flees with her, along with Baron of War Tasshon el Divrus and fellow Eternal Corps members Azur and Leader Tlerius Rin. Ultimately he is killed in action during the Feast of Men in Grainis. |-| Moritaka P.= *Name: Moritaka Posmos *Gender: Male *Age: Appears to be around 17~18 *Race: ??? (Presumed Shorican) *Weapon: Equally proficient with most weapons, but prefers a pistol and knife combo. *Appearance: A skinny blonde youth with piercing red eyes and a quiet yet determined disposition. His hair is unkempt and he wears a dingy multicolored hat/scarf atop his head that he found when he woke up in the damaged city of Shorekeep. *Personality: Moritaka awoke after the siege of Shorekeep as a blank slate - he only ate and drank with absolutely no memories or desires. After meeting and talking with Vik, he decides that he wants to show similar determination and focus for a cause he believes in, and he is naturally drawn to Vainia's occupation of Shorekeep and her goals to dominate the world. When not explaining his passions, Moritaka is generally quiet and submissive. He is quite clever and can be very charismatic, as can be seen in the various instances in which he easily gains the support and respect of his fellow Corps members. *Bio: An amnesiac boy who awakens after the Shorekeep riots next to Vikcent Hyusei. After hearing of the man's goals and seeing the destroyed city around him, Moritaka decides to take his life into his own hands and fight for a cause he believes in, which so happens to be Vainia's. In his training to be part of her militia, he shines with incredible skills and peak physical ability, so he ends up in her Eternal Corps. :He meets Vik and Jutenas in Chapter 36 when they return from Nneoh, and he stays in Shorekeep to guard the castle during the Battle of Icarun (Chapter 38). Months later, he fights with the Corps in their pursuit of the Seventh Shorican Restoration faction and their subsequent return to Shorekeep after finding themselves led on a trap. After a failed assault and the death of Leader Tlerius Rin, Posmos is appointed the next Leader and commands the Corps as they return to the city of Shorekeep alongside Hero of Flame Vikcent Hyusei. Posmos is one of the surviving Corps members after the Great Separation that ends the Second Battle of Shorekeep. It is he that helps to spearhead the Corps' relief efforts amongst the continent in wake of the disaster and is the head of the Corps' massive expansion in these times, as well. |-| Dolfh R.= *Name: Dolfh Rveld *Gender: Male *Age: Early 20s *Race: Shorican *Weapon: *Appearance: A man of average height and fair skin. He has long black hair usually pulled back into a bun and a grizzled beard. Although he looks distinguished and experienced, he is actually quite young and reckless. *Personality: A confident soldier born with an ax in his hand and a chip on his shoulder. He is selfish and argumentative, but quick to defend those he loves and cares for. Probably the Corps member most likely to serve because of his attraction to Vainia. *Bio: He meets Vik and Jutenas in Chapter 36 when they return from Nneoh, and he stays in Shorekeep to guard the city during the Battle of Icarun (Chapter 38). :Months later, Rveld fights with the Corps in their pursuit of the Seventh Shorican Restoration faction and their subsequent return to Shorekeep after finding themselves led on a trap. |-| Ghreck K.= *Name: Ghreck Khantranteirn *Gender: Male *Age: Early 30s *Race: Shorican *Weapon: *Appearance: Very tall, and with a mop of red hair. Wears glasses and likes to tighten his jaw; very prominent cheekbones. In general he looks much younger than he really is. *Personality: Prideful and confident, Ghreck was one of the first applicants for the Eternal Corps. He believes no other is better than him in most fields he is proficient in, which isn't usually wrong; he is clever, and quick to master something. However, he is quite stubborn and prone to mistakes when his confidence leads him astray. *Bio: He fights under Vik's command at the Battle of Icarun (Chapter 38), and rejects the ambassador commander's intuition to flee. When Vainia's ship retreats and Vik abandons the battle, Ghreck takes command of his ship and leads it to the battle; ultimately he is killed in action, along with most of the other remaining soldiers. |-| Hris M.= *Name: Hris Mneumon *Gender: Male *Age: *Race: Shorican *Weapon: *Appearance: *Personality: *Bio: He fights in the Battle of Icarun (Chapter 38) and takes command of an airship. He does not fight on Vainia's flagship, and is killed in action when the tables turn. |-| Wensty W.= *Name: Wensty Wensteinvy *Gender: Female *Age: Late teens *Race: Inusian *Weapon: *Appearance: Very tall, and quite skinny. She has a short bob of brunette hair and a scar around her left ear. She usually looks quite intimidating, and doesn't smile easily. *Personality: Intimidating and cold to strangers, but clingy and warm to those she is close to. The member most likely to loudly cry at another's death. She is experimenting with her sexuality, and is currently battling a huge crush on both Vainia and Baron Martessa. *Bio: A runaway Inusian soldier who deserted upon seeing the disaster at Phenicks and losing in the riots of Shorekeep. She quickly switches sides to the Shorican militia to stay alive, and her considerable skill with firearms lands her a part in the Eternal Corps. :She is one of the Corps members most content with guarding important characters, so she is the one guarding Vainia and the Barons in a meeting in Chapter 36, where she is introduced. She stays in Shorekeep during the Battle of Icarun (Chapter 38) to guard the remaining Barons. Months later, when Vainia's forces march to Inusia and the Eternal Corps rush out to stop the Seventh Shorican Restoration faction, she once again stays behind in Shorekeep to safeguard the Barons ruling over the city. |-| Hrevi C.= *Name: Hrevi Charicus *Gender: Female *Age: *Race: Otnakian *Weapon: *Appearance: *Personality: *Bio: She fights in the Battle of Icarun (Chapter 38), but is wounded during the fight and has a lesser role when Vainia arrives in Mortis so that she may recover. Ultimately she is killed in action during the Feast of Men in Grainis. Second Below are listed only the new members reinstated into the Corps in the Global War arc; still persisting in their membership are Tlerius Rin, Moritaka Posmos, Wensty Wensteinvy, and Dolfh Rveld. In its new form, it has a total of nine members. Cal O.= *Name: Cal Omas *Gender: Female *Age: 26 *Race: Shorican *Weapon: Dual pistols *Appearance: Short and masculine, with low-cut hair and beady eyes. Knows her way around a ship. *Personality: Despite her rough, boyish exterior, Cal is actually very sensitive and reserved. She has a stuttering problem, so she tries not to speak very often. *Bio: Along with Wensty Wensteinvy, Omas is one of the Eternal Corps members guarding Shorekeep as the Corps pursues the SSR after Vainia's march to Inusia. |-| Allen T.= *Name: Allen Trius *Gender: Male *Age: 19 *Race: Inusian *Weapon: Sniper rifle *Appearance: Wears an odd outfit of asymmetrical and mismatched rags beneath his cloak. Has a soft face, a thin build, and long black hair, so he is often mistaken for a girl. *Personality: Dark, secretive, and righteous. Although he tends to keep to himself and scowl at strangers, he is very loyal and never lies. *Bio: A normal Inusian boy who once dreamed of attending Zeta Academy. After his father was murdered by Taoris in his initial infiltration of it and all of the Academy students were murdered by the Serpent Knights, Allen found Vainia to be connected to the incidents. Unable to keep himself out of the situation, he trained his best for months before traveling to Shorekeep just to join Vainia's elite group of warriors. :Trius fights with the Corps in their pursuit of the Seventh Shorican Restoration faction and their subsequent return to Shorekeep after finding themselves led on a trap. Even after the death of Tlerius Rin Trius fights, and after the Great Separation he is the first Corps member to be promoted to the new position of Lord after taking a bullet in the Second Battle of Shorekeep. |-| Shinten A.= *Name: Shinten Asuko *Gender: Male *Age: 17 *Race: Mortisian *Weapon: *Appearance: Black long-sleeved shirt and gray sweatpants; his hands are always in his pockets. *Personality: Very lacksadasical and prone to laziness. He is very chill, mostly because he is actually quite overconfident and believes he can succeed at everything with very little effort. The only people he takes serious are Vainia and J. Horn, his best friend. *Bio: A Mortisian living in the city of Rigor who chose to join Vainia's army after the destruction of Grainis/the Feast of Men. Horn's best friend. :Asuko fights with the Corps in their pursuit of the Seventh Shorican Restoration faction and their subsequent return to Shorekeep after finding themselves led on a trap. He perishes to sickness after the Great Separation. |-| J. Horn= *Name: J. Horn *Gender: Male *Age: 18 *Race: Mortisian *Weapon: *Appearance: Usually wears a hooded sweatshirt and tight track pants beneath his cloak. *Personality: *Bio: A Mortisian living in the city of Rigor who chose to join Vainia's army after the destruction of Grainis/the Feast of Men. Shin's best friend. The only person who knows his first name is Shinten. :Horn fights with the Corps in their pursuit of the Seventh Shorican Restoration faction and their subsequent return to Shorekeep after finding themselves led on a trap. |-| Alma V.= *Name: Alma Venu *Gender: Female *Age: 33 *Race: Shorican *Weapon: *Appearance: Tall and very curvy, with back-length black hair. She is blind and wears rectangular black shades over her eyes, and usually wears a scowl on her face. *Personality: *Bio: Venu fights with the Corps in their pursuit of the Seventh Shorican Restoration faction and their subsequent return to Shorekeep after finding themselves led on a trap. :She perishes in the aftermath of the Second Battle of Shorekeep to wounds incurred during battle. Third Expanded after the Great Separation due to the lack of organization within Vainia's makeshift army, the third incarnation of the Eternal Corps is much larger in scope, and is mostly independent from Vainia's army. The two organizations do work together with civility, and some veteran Eternal Corps members guard/accompany Vainia and her Barons just as the original squad did. There are 2 overall organizations within the larger scope of the Corps after its expansion: the Honor Division sworn to protect and defend settlements of Vainia's Empire, and the Scouting Division, organized to search the ever-growing Wastes for survivors of the Great Separation and to execute and defend justice and safety within them. With the new organization came a new ranking of enlisted soldiers: Recruit -> Ensign -> Ensign First Class -> High Ensign -> Lieutenant -> Captain -> Major -> High Major -> Marquis -> Lord -> Leader. All ranks above High Major must be appointed into by a council of Lords. *Leader Moritaka Posmos, commanding lord and sovereign of the Eternal Corps, as well as commander of all the Honor Divisions. After the Separation, he has a peculiar sensitivity to the Crystals and all Tyrants involved in their use. Appears in Queen's Town when Vik arrives after his disappearance (Chapter 62). :*Marquis Salvonia Nox: Officer of the Corps, commissioned from a former Inusian family well known for their radical politics. She served very useful in the assimilation of various Inusian industries and high-profile families into the infrastructure of the Empire. *Lord Allen Trius, commander of the 3rd Scouting Division in charge of scanning for Separation survivors and attacking the Risen. After surviving the Separation, he aided the Corps and the remains of Vainia's forces in their reorganization of northwest Inusia / what remained of Shorica, and had a critical role in organizing the rise of Queen's Town despite his injuries sustained in the Second Battle of Shorekeep. Once the city was solidified, he volunteered to lead a scouting division, likely due to a desire to find the lost Queen and fulfill the goal that drove him to enlist in the Corps in the first place. He finds Vik in the wastes of Shorekeep and leads him to Queen's Town. He is still a skilled marksman, despite his badly-healed arm. :*Ensign First Class Vaarus Autavius: Member of the 3rd Scouting Division. An invaluable navigator, and a speaker of many languages. Quiet and young. :*Ensign Noya Nova Kininoya: Member of the 3rd Scouting Division. Blond, skinny, somewhat short. A crackshot with a pistol. :*Lieutenant Kagami Malius: Member of the 3rd Scouting Division. Inusian. Tall with strong legs and a stronger glare. She was a member of the Inusian Army that was decimated at Morshia and subsequently was assimilated into Vainia's forces. *Lord J. Horn, commander of the 4th Honor Division stationed in the village of Aqanew, far in the south mountains of former Inusia, where he oversees the defense of the Empire's southern border. He has control of the southernmost territory under Vainia's banners, but has a handful of men and must fend off both Risen and remnants of Inusian forces. After surviving the Second Battle of Shorekeep and the Great Separation, but losing his best friend Shinten Asuka, he requests to be placed as far away from Queen's Town and the center of operations as possible. He finds and takes care of Vainia after she returns to the Lower Lands (Chapter 60). :*Major "Crook-Jaw" Sprias: Member of the 4th Honor Division. A middle-aged soldier that has been in Vainia's employ since before the Separation. His face is horribly disfigured after an unfortunate encounter with Constantus Veit, but his loyalty to Vainia's cause is unshakable. :*High Ensign Aurvus Usau: Member of the 4th Honor Division. A young man that grew up in the mountains near Aqanew that joined the Corps in order to protect his family. He helps Vainia after her reappearance in the Lower Lands. *Lord Cal Omas, commander of the 2nd Interior Division, which safeguards the heartlands of the Empire - on the lands that were once Inusian. Second to Leader Posmos, she is the Lord that interacts the most with the government and military of the Empire. :*Captain Lucin Omas: Officer in Lord Omas' order, and the Lord's younger brother. He joined the Corps to be close to his sister after the death of their family in the Separation, and quickly proved himself a very clever statesman in addition to a strikingly capable soldier.